Abandon Your Defenses
by justagirl8225
Summary: He could be the light in the darkness on her personal path to redemption. Will she abandon her defenses long enough to take a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Abandon Your Defenses**

**Disclaimer: **If I did own it (which honestly, I wouldn't want to).. Well, there would be many changes made.

**Main Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, John Cena, RVD, Kane, Chris Jericho.. Mentions of many others.

**Rating: **PG-13 to start.. May change, I'm not sure yet.

**Spoilers: **Mentions of current storylines, but with my own embellishments.

**Summary: **He could be a light in the darkness on her path to personal redemption. Will they abandon their defenses to take a chance?

**Notes: ** In my world: instead of Kane interrupting the wedding- it was a returning Trish. The tables being turned, so to speak, hence leaving 'Lita' alone. Keep that in mind, or this will not make a lot of sense. Also, Trish has injured her ankle- not her back. Able to appear on television but not able to wrestle- yet. And for sake of my own sanity, the Diva search has been canceled.

…

Per request of Eric Bischoff and Vince McMahon, she had arrived earlier than usual that night. Amy Dumas swept her hair from her face as she traversed through the parking lot. Here it was, another Monday night- another night of being treated to the _lovely _sentiments from the RAW crowd. She had half a mind to tell them off, well not really.. No matter how they viewed her now, the fans were what kept her in the business. Yes, certainly- friends had a great deal to do with it too.. What little she did have now anyway. Though, it was becoming slightly better.. Since the whole torrid affair had come to light, those weeks past had been -quite possibly- some of the worst she had to deal with. Could she blame her friends for shunning her? No, not really. What she had done was wrong, it had been unfeeling and it had been immoral. She had made a mistake. A mistake she was trying to correct. She knew she wasn't perfect- no humans are absolutely perfect.

But tonight, perhaps, things would start to change.

She had already made her personal amends with Matt, they were on speaking terms.. But the status of their future was reasonably shot for now. She knew he was dating someone else, she didn't blame him for wanting to date someone else nor did she harbor any ill feelings towards him for doing so. And despite what the people wanted to believe, she and the blonde Canadian were _not _in a relationship. Their on-screen ties had already been severed thanks to the return of another blonde Canadian- Trish Stratus. That had occurred three weeks ago already. And that had been another step on her personal path to redemption. Redemption in the eyes of her peers, redemption in the eyes of the fans.. Most importantly- redemption in her own eyes. Perhaps it was folly of her to think she could find redemption but others had done worse, hadn't they? Whatever the case, she walked through the double doors, seeking out her appointed locker room for the evening. Mr. McMahon had informed her last week that they had a new angle for her.

Amy could only hope that it would be a turn for the better.

…

The redheaded woman entered the office in silence, offering a nod of her head to RAW G.M. Eric Bischoff and WWE Chairman, Vince McMahon. She didn't notice the other person seated before the desk until she also took a seat. The woman started slightly as her arm brushed against another, hazel orbs passing a glance to her side. The corners of her mouth twitched, not into a smile, nor into a frown. She held his unwavering gaze for what seemed like hours when it was really just a few seconds. No words were exchanged between the two members of the RAW roster. Instead she looked away, her eyes focusing again on the two men before her. So this was apparently the start of her newest storyline? How _utterly_ exciting and how utterly predictable.

"How are you this evening Amy?"

The redhead gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, "I'm well as can be expected, Mr. McMahon.."

The Chairman chuckled lightly, "Amy- how many times have I said.." he trailed off with a shake of his head, his fingers running over the papers and envelopes on the desk. "I trust you two have met."

The two before the desk both offered a nod as Eric handed over two manila envelopes. The two opened the envelopes, taking a moment to read through the contents while the Chairman elaborated.

"It's been three weeks now." He said first, "Perhaps it isn't enough time, but.. We," he gestured between himself and Bischoff, "Feel that it's time to progress." Vince paused, "Your scripts for tonight will explain it more."

Amy bit her tongue to refrain from a sarcastic comment, hazel eyes skimming over the stapled sheets in her hands. "So, I go from playing on screen harlot to playing damsel in distress?"

Bischoff shrugged, glancing between the two in front of the desk. "Not entirely.." he tapped a pen against his leg, "More like a reluctant hero and distrusting damsel type of thing."

She snorted indifferently, "However you put it.." she trailed off with a strained sigh, "Why him?"

John Cena raised an eyebrow, eyeing the temperamental Diva. "An' just what, may I ask? What's so bad about me?"

"I just figured you'd be more interested in forging ahead with your title reign.." Amy drawled evenly, "Not playing 'reluctant hero' to someone who doesn't _need_ to be saved."

"If I may?" Bischoff spoke up before the WWE Champion could say a word, "Amy- with Trish back on the roster, the shift has to be made for someone to turn from heel to face. With Lisa firmly in place as a heel, that leaves one other Diva."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm aware of that, Mr. Bischoff. But what I don't understand is- why? I don't care if I'm heel or face at this point. I don't want to be in 'storyline limbo'… honestly, I think I'd be better off on my own."

"Which you have been for the past three weeks," Bischoff reminded her evenly, his tone taking on a slight edge. "As Mr. McMahon pointed out- it's time to move on."

She shook her head, "I get that, alright? But with me aligned with him.. Wouldn't that just be detrimental to his career? I mean, are you listening every week? The fans hate me about as much as they love him."

The RAW G.M. raised an eyebrow, "Being a touch over dramatic, aren't we Ms. Dumas?"

Amy smiled dryly, "I'd prefer to call it being realistic."

The Chairman cleared his throat, glancing between G.M and superstars. "Nothing has been absolutely set in stone at this point. This is merely an experiment to see how well it will be received."

"Whatever," she slumped in her seat, "I still don't think it's a good idea."

John regarded her quizzically, "You got a problem with the world or somethin'? Or do ya just got a problem with me? It's a storyline- not a lifelong commitment."

She scowled, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she stood. "I'm well aware of that, Cena. But, I think it's a bad idea. I'm entitled to an opinion, aren't I?"

"I never said you weren't, just that.. Maybe this won't be so bad." He rolled his shoulders, grabbing his title belt as he also stood. "Lighten up- it ain't the end of the world."

Bischoff cleared his throat before either could move another inch, "You aren't excused yet, so if you could please? Have a seat."

The two remained on their feet a moment longer, eyes locked for a second before they wordlessly resumed their seats.

"Now," Bischoff began when the two were seated, "We'll be meeting in a few with Adam, Trish and Glenn. You two will also need to be present." The GM walked around, leaning against the front of the desk. "Until that time, I suggest you two become familiar with your scripts." Smirking, he added: "And each other."

Amy pushed her chair from the desk, standing shortly. "We already know each other," she shook her head, her script held tightly in her hand as she exited the office.

Eric and Vince exchanged a look as John also exited, the door closing with a soft thud behind him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Vince?"

The Chairman shrugged his shoulders, "Only time will tell, Eric.." his tone grew serious, "I'm holding you personally responsible should this fail."

…

Amy had just reached her assigned locker room for the evening, her hand grasping the doorknob. Her expression was blank, but inside she was fuming. The redheaded woman wanted to know what had possessed the powers that be to come up with _this_. And it wasn't that she had anything personal against her co-worker.. Just that she felt that things were fine as they were. Up until tonight, she had been going alone. She had been perfectly fine with that and she would continue to be perfectly fine on her own. But, it was not to be. Instead, they would toss her into another storyline- and with the Dr. of Thuganomics, none the less. The few times she had talked to him, she had reasoned he wasn't that bad. But really, they were polar opposites. She suppressed a sigh, shaking herself from her inner musings as she started to open the door.

"Look," the WWE Champion spoke, his hand grasping her near elbow. "I don' know what crawled up your ass an' died, but I just gotta know.. What is your deal?"

She wrenched her arm free, "Excuse me? Were you or were not paying attention back there? I think this angle is stupid, I think this experimental storyline is stupid. I think it's a bad idea and I don't think it's necessary."

"Why?"

"Why?" Amy huffed, "Why should I have to explain my opinions, huh? Its just how I feel about it."

John rolled his eyes, "Then I'll ask again- what is your deal? It's a storyline- lighten up."

She rolled her eyes right back, "Why are you here anyway?"

He held up the script in his hand, "This. Remember?"

Amy opened the door to her locker room, "Whatever, let me just grab my wallet.. We'll head over to the catering hall or something an' read through this stupid thing."

He lingered in the doorway, waiting until she had collected her wallet before he moved. "I just gotta stop by my locker room, drop this thing off." He held up his title belt, "Is that okay with you?"

She gave a roll of her eyes, jamming her wallet in her pocket. He took her silence as compliance, thus the two set off for his locker room in the next hallway over.

Casually, he began. "So did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or do ya always act this bitchy when ya get here?"

Her jaw clenched briefly, "What's it to you?"

He shrugged, the two pausing outside of his locker room. "I'd just like to know, since we are gonna be working together an' all. I'd kinda like to know what I should expect. Are you always this bitchy or is this just for me?"

Amy smiled thinly, leaning back against the opposite wall. "Just drop off your title belt so we can go, alright? I would like to see the trainer before the pre-show meeting."

John let out a low whistle as he opened his locker room door. "Guess it's just for me then," he smirked, "I feel _so_ lucky."

She snorted in response, not bothering to comment while he disappeared momentarily. She glanced sideways when she heard voices in the distance; the redhead pinning said voices as Christy Hemme, Rob Conway and Candice Michelle. Amy's attention snapped back to the locker room door when it was abruptly shut. Heavy silence fell between them as they turned, heading next to the catering hall.

"Alright, since Glenn, Adam and Trish aren't around.." Amy began as she flopped into a seat, "I guess we just wing it."

John shrugged, settling himself opposite her, straddling the chair he was sitting in. "Right so.." he flipped through his script, "Why don't we start from here.." he pointed to the indicated spot.

She nodded shortly, flipping through her own script until she found the designated starting point. "Ad lib.." she rolled her eyes, "How promising."

The WWE Champ, smiled dryly. "Well, so long as you ain't tryin' to take my head off.. We should be fine, right?"

She returned the dry smile, "I could do that, or if you'd prefer- I can stick my boot where the sun don't shine."

He laughed without humor, "Ya know what.. All I'm tryin' to do here, is to be a little nice to ya. An' yet, all you seem to do is bite my head off when I say somethin'. Have I done somethin' to ya?"

"Look, why don't we just agree to disagree and get this over with." Amy threaded a hand through her hair, "All we need to do right now, is give this a quick run through.."

"Agree to disagree," he muttered under his breath, "So.. You're walkin' around the hallways when Adam and Trish get up in your face.."

She rubbed her temple, "Trish talks some trash, I walk off in a huff only to run into Glenn."

John flipped the page of the stabled script, "Glenn scares the shit outta ya.. You're in pissy mood.." he smirked, "Not a big switch for ya there."

Amy smiled, "And you get to be the lucky recipient of my wrath.. How convenient."

He shook his head, "An' then RAW starts.." he set the script down on the table, "That ain't a lot to go by."

"No," she conceded as she set her script down. "But that's why it's ad lib.. And why we're meeting with Trish, Adam and Glenn later."

John opened his mouth to reply when another voice interrupted.

"Hey gimpy," Lisa Marie greeted with a smirk, "Vince and Eric need to see you two in the office."

The redheads dark mood seemingly dissipated, she offering a smile to the dark haired woman. "Thanks Lis.. We were just finishing up anyway." Amy picked up her script, pushing back from the table as she stood.

Cena shot her a disbelieving look, standing all the same. "Yeah, what she said." He grabbed his script from the table, the three making their way to the office shortly after.

"Amy, John.." Vince greeted as the office door swung open. "Please, have a seat."

The two nodded shortly to the those present, settling on opposite ends of the vacant couch.

Bischoff began once the two were settled. "I hope you've all taken the time to read over your scripts," at the nods of confirmation he continued. "While Amy and Trish here, still aren't cleared to wrestle yet, we decided it would be best if we moved this storyline along."

He held up a master copy of the evening's script, "Tonight on RAW, Chris will make an alliance with you two," he nodded then to the blonde Canadian's, "Also tonight- Glenn will be facing Adam in a no disqualifications match. Chris and Gene will join in at some point, thus sealing the alliance between the four of you."

"So, where do we," Amy gestured between herself and the WWE champion, "factor into this?"

"Glenn will obviously be pissed off at the loss," Bischoff set the script down on the desk, glancing pointedly at the redheaded woman. "And who better to take his frustrations out on then you? You'll manage to give him the slip this time around, but when you're heading back to your locker room.."

"I run into him," she thumbed to Cena, "I got it."

Bischoff nodded shortly, "Pretty much.. He'll ask how you're doing, you'll mouth off to him, he'll get defensive.." The GM made a gesture with his hand, "You get the picture." Eric tapped the pen in his hand on the desk, glancing idly to the WWE champ. "You won't play 'hero' until later.. Amy will be heading out for the night, when Glenn corners her.. You make the save, Amy lives another week without a word of thanks."

"Any questions?"

The gathered superstars shook their heads, scripts rolled up and tucked into pockets as they stood. The two Diva's exited the office first, chatting quietly about the upcoming storylines and other events in their lives. Glenn and Adam followed behind the Diva's, walking in stark silence until the end of the hallway. For his part, John also walked in silence; the West Newbury native wondering just what the redheaded woman's problem was. It was apparent to him that she wasn't always bitter, but did she have to be such a bitch to him? Maybe in time, it would change, but for now.. Well, now all he could do was deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abandon Your Defenses**

**Disclaimer: **If I did own it (which honestly, I wouldn't want to).. Well, there would be many changes made.

**Main Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, John Cena, RVD, Kane, Chris Jericho.. With others to appear soon enough..

**Rating: **PG-13 to start.. May change, I'm not sure yet.

**Spoilers and Summary: **See prologue

**New Notes: **This story is a good mix of scripted and non (friendships backstage my choice, but with the factor of storylines/angles…some line crossing will be done, blurred and/or ignored). Most of the draft picks and trades are in effect (obviously, or I couldn't have Rob and John on RAW) .. Roster cuts will come into play somehow, though I may or may not ignore all of them and I'm adding a few of my own. (Just a few of the new Diva's, don't sweat it). I'm sorry for taking this long to update.. .just trying to get my ideas in line so I'm not crossing plots. . I will not be using any real life scenarios (so it will be the good ole' Kane/Lita/Edge thing instead of the Matt/Amy/Adam thing…just downplaying the Matt/Amy/Adam to something less than what it really was, and yes, I know I made mentions of it in the first chapter but play along with me)… keep in mind that this starts, three weeks after the wedding that wasn't between Lita and Edge.. Storylines from that time have been altered greatly to fit my plot. so, to sum it all up, mix of scripted and non…with all my little alterations.. clear as mud? Then we're good to go.

**-x-x-x-**

Heaving a sigh, Lita sat back on the bench in her assigned locker room.. Her thoughts running over her role for tonight and for the Heat tapings. Normally, she didn't have any problems doing a spot or two with Trish or Glenn…or Chris Jericho for that matter. Come to think of it, of the people on the active RAW roster, they were amongst the few that she got along with best. And usually, she would want to deal with any type of situation on her own, but, that just couldn't be tonight. Thanks to the powers that be, she was slated to work with John Cena for an undetermined amount of time. That part in itself posed two problems for the redhead.. One of them being that she didn't really know the outspoken wrestler. The other was that she preferred working on her own, she had been doing just fine for the past three weeks and she just didn't understand why they wanted to change that now. But, for whatever reasons, Bischoff and McMahon seemed to think that it would work…so all she could do at this point was go along for the ride. Still, the redhead supposed the situation could be worse.. She could have the Undertaker going after her as well. Not that she found the combination of Snitsky, Jericho, Trish and Edge easy to deal with, but tossing in Kane to that mix well.. Four of them knew her weaknesses.. Both in and out of that ring. But, it was in the ring where it counted.. No one in the audience really knew that Trish was her best friend, nor did they really know that Kane and Jericho had stood by her when she needed them. Not that she was about to broadcast that information, nor did she think it would really make a difference. The audience, former fans of hers, had decided to pass their judgment already.. Judgment over something that most people probably had done, but they just didn't want to admit to.. It was easy, after all, to blame someone else…to point fingers at someone else…anything to help one forget about their own mistakes. But, before she could dwell any further on that, a sharp knock at the door got her attention…the redhead frowning as she moved from the bench.

Lita arched an eyebrow at the figure in the hallway, "can I help you?"

John held up a hand in defense, "relax would ya? Just bringin' this down from the Boss." He reached into one of the pockets of his denim shorts, removing a rolled up script. "Last minute changes or whateva'."

The Diva rolled her eyes, taking the script from him, stepping back to shut the door when a foot prevented that. "What now, Cena? If these are last minute changes for tonight, I really need to look over this stupid thing."

The WWE Champion rolled his eyes right back, "look.. Why don't we just call a truce or something here, 'cos.. We ain't even been working together for more than a night and you're already bein' a bitch."

Lita smiled thinly, debating for a moment if she could crush his foot in the doorway. "Being a crabby bitch is just part of my charm." Crossing her arms over her middle, she continued: "now will you go away? I really would like to read over this so I know what I'm doing later."

"I would do that, but.. Bischoff needs to see us in his office…in like," he tried to peer over her shoulder to get a look at the clock on the wall, even though he had his own wrist watch.. "five minutes.. An' he sent me down here 'bout two minutes ago, so really… we only got--"

Lita let out a huffy breath, shouldering past him before she yanked the door shut. "If you had just said that in the first place…never mind. The last thing I want to do is piss of Bischoff, that could be detrimental to my career."

Before he had a chance to stop himself.. "jus' like you're supposedly detrimental to my career?" John shrugged, when she shot him a dirty look. "I'm just repeating what you said earlier, ain't no need for ya to give me that look."

"Ugh," the Diva shoved the script into one of the pockets on her pants. "You know what, when we get to that office.. I'm demanding that they forget this stupid idea. You're just…I don't even want to think about the prospect of working with you."

"Fine by me," he stated in an instant, "but it 'prolly won't amount to much.. When I was leavin', Bischoff and Vinnie Mac was talkin' 'bout how this would work.. An' if it didn' work? They'd find a way to make it work."

Lita shook her head, "well that's just wonderful.. Not only am I stuck working with you, but now.. I apparently have no way of getting out of this. I've been fine on my own, I don't see why that can't continue."

John rolled his eyes at the redhead, "ya know something.. I don't mean to sound all cocky an' shit here, 'cos that really ain't my style, but.. I am not that bad of a guy. What is your deal about working with me, huh?"

The Diva arched an eyebrow, "I really don't feel like explaining myself to you, in fact? I just want to get to the office and get this stupid meeting over with."

While he muttered under his breath about stubborn Diva's, Lita picked up her pace a bit…reaching the office a few seconds before him, nearly shutting the door in his face after she had let herself inside.

Eric Bischoff raised an eyebrow as the door was opened again, remarking to no one in particular: "this should be interesting.." Clearing his throat, he waited until John was sitting down. "I'm not sure if you two have taken a look at your scripts or not, but--"

"Is it absolutely necessary for the two of us to work together?"

"Yes and I will explain that in a moment." The RAW G.M paused for a moment, shuffling a few papers on his desk. "In approximately, two months time.. We will be introducing a new title belt to RAW….or rather, we will be introducing a new division to RAW. As you may or may not have noticed, the trades that took place after the lottery and with a few of the Diva's sent to OVW for a bit, the majority of the Diva's have been placed on this brand."

Lita cast a suspicious glance between the G.M and Cena, "where exactly are you going with this and what does this have to do with the storyline hell you were talking about earlier?"

Bitchoff bridged his hands together, resting them on his desk. "It's quite simple really.. Over the next two months, the two of you will be forming a shaky alliance…obviously, because as you both understand, you won't be able to survive against the team of Trish, Edge, Chris Jericho and Snitsky, correct?"

Lita smiled slightly, "there's really only one way to find out, but.. I'm guessing we won't, right?"

"Correct," Bischoff confirmed with an abrupt nod. "How this relates to the previous information, I'll explain that now.. The new division on RAW will be an inter-gender division. What that means is that, anyone really, has the opportunity to hold two title belts at once…providing they're already a champion or fighting to become one--"

The Diva laughed without humor, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say, you're teaming us up? Would you like to be without a WWE Champion? Because, if you team the two of us, I can pretty much guarantee, it won't work."

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose, "Lita.. May I remind you what's at stake here? Not only could you hold two title belts, but.. This is your job. If you shift over to Smackdown, what will you do over there, hmm? Oh.. I can see it now…week after week of bikini contests, lingerie contests..."

Lita frowned, "and just when did you start giving a shit about my career? You aren't really know for your compassion--"

"Since my job was put on the line," Bischoff cut her off tartly. "The inter-gender division will be exclusive to RAW, which means, I'm in charge. I take the full responsibility over all aspects of it, including whether or not it fails or thrives." The G.M. stood then, his chair nearly hitting the wall. "Unless the two of you would like to seek employment elsewhere, I suggest you warm up to this idea."

Lita growled softly, but….remained quiet for the time being, while John remained as he had since entering the office.. Indifferent.

Eric gestured to the door, "a few changes have been made where the Heat tapings are concerned, slight changes for RAW.. Read over it, discuss it, make friends with it.. You are dismissed."

**-x-x-x-**

The redhead was out of the office before Bischoff could blink, the WWE Champion sending him a questioning look before he followed.. Not really wanting to have anything to do with Lita at the moment, but…if it meant his job, well, he supposed he would just have to deal with it. But, if it meant dealing with her like this? Shaking his head, Cena couldn't help but wonder as to who he had pissed off to get stuck with the redheaded she-devil. And maybe that was going a bit far, but…going from her attitude since he had come into any sort of contact with her, he really had no other conclusion to go to. Still, maybe there was a good reason behind her psycho bitch attitude, or maybe there wasn't. he really didn't know and he wasn't about to ask her either. If she wanted to act like this, fine, he'd just deal with it in his own way…by ignoring her. Or at least that was the working plan.. John not entirely sure if that would work, but.. Until they could reach some sort of compromise, it would have to make do. Whatever the case, he made his way back to this own locker room, the script removed from one of the front pockets of his denim shorts. He hoped to read over these new changes in time, but, even that wasn't happening. Instead, a group of RAW superstars had opted to cluster in the hallway near his locker room…speaking loud enough to be a distraction. To counter act that, he brought out his iPod, the music soon drowning out the chatter in the hallway. But, no sooner had he done that, did one of the bodies in the hallway think it was necessary to interrupt him.. An eyebrow raising at the figure standing just outside of the door.

John opened the door a touch wider, "I really don't mean to sound rude or nothing, but.. Why the hell are you here? I thought your ass got traded to Smackdown."

Randy Orton shrugged, "I guess they needed me more here. I'm not sure what else I'll be doing on this show.. aside from taking away your belt, of course.."

Cena rolled his eyes, stepping aside so his friend could enter the locker room. "You just keep thinking that, 'cos it ain't gonna happen. But, if you're still on RAW.. I gotta know, is Big D still on RAW?"

The Legend Killer shook his head, "no.. they're keeping him on Smackdown because they need a champion over there. Apparently they weren't too hot on the idea of having the two of you go at it to unify the belt over here.."

"An' just how do you know all of this?" John tossed the script aside for the time being, figuring he could just wing it if all came down to it. "Last I knew, you wasn't a part of the creative team."

"I'm not," Randy seated himself on the couch in the locker room, "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time--"

John smirked, "so you was eavesdropping.."

"For my benefit," the younger man smirked slightly, "I also heard McMahon and Bischoff talking about the inter-gender division.. How it's going to be exclusive to RAW."

The WWE Champion rolled his eyes, "tell me something I don't know, man. I just found out 'bout that from Bischoff.. An' I already know who my partner is gonna be."

Randy cocked an eyebrow, mild amusement in his blue eyes. "Really now? I thought I'd try to get a look at who they're planning to pair up for this thing but….enlighten me. Who's your partner?"

John smiled wryly, "it's Lita.. They got some crazy ass idea that the two of us are gonna be working with each other for the next couple of months, 'til they get this division going."

Orton just looked amused, "Lita? I figured they would've had her back in the women's division by now.. Or at least once her knee is better."

John made an open gesture with his arms, "if you wanna tag with her for this division, feel free. She ain't been nothing but a bitch to me.. And we haven't even been working together for a day."

Randy couldn't stop himself from laughing at the look on his friend's face. "Dude, she's not that bad.. She's one hell of a wrestler in that ring, she's--"

"A psychotic bitch."

The younger man waved it off, "trust me. .she has her fair share of bitchy days, but.. Most of the Diva's do. Li's been through a lot in the past year, you just happened to be the most recent target of her wrath."

Cena snorted at that, "well un-sign me up from that list, because if this is how it's gonna be for the next two months? I don't want to deal with it."

An amused smirk curled at the corners of Randy's mouth, "don't tell me you're afraid of working with her.."

"I ain't afraid," John retorted instantly, "I just don't appreciate the fact that I'm the target of her outbursts. I ain't done nothing to her."

This time, Randy snorted. "Trust me, man.. You don't have to be on her bad side to be on the receiving end of one of those outbursts. She's got a temper like a hell cat.. And I've got the wounds to prove it." Rolling up his sleeve, he nodded to the fading scratch marks. "Last week.. She was pissed off about something, I being the kindhearted, compassionate person that I am…decided to talk to her. Week before that, she kicked me in the shins."

Cena shot him a wary look, "and she's your friend?"

"In some sense yeah.." Randy paused for a moment, debating on if he should really be talking to John about this any more. "Look, I had to be in the boss' office about…five minutes ago. Need to figure out what I'm doing for the next two months before the division starts. I'll see you around."

John nodded, the script pulled back into his line of sight. "I'll see ya 'round bro." He shook his head as the door closed, wondering just how worse it could get…if that was what she did to her friends..

"Hey jerk," Lita's voice beckoned from the hallway, "they need us for the Heat segment in five. So, unless you'd like me to find a mannequin to stand in for you? I suggest you get a move on."

Cena rolled his eyes at the door, trying to figure out what her problem was and just what in the hell he had done to become her apparent target. But, instead of asking her either question, he gathered his title belt.. the script in hand as he made his way to the door, joining her shortly in the hallway. Absently, he noted that she had changed from the track pants and t-shirt she had been wearing earlier.. Sporting what he would call normal attire. Or normal as it pertained to a time before the fiasco with Kane and Edge. Not that he had paid that much attention to it to begin with, but.. Shaking his head, John just managed to catch up with her before she left the hallway completely. Maybe Randy was right and the redhead really wasn't that bad to deal with…the Champion knowing full well that there were times when he wasn't that easy to deal with. Or maybe she was just a bitch who found it in herself to be nasty to just about anyone and everyone who crossed her path. Whatever the case, John didn't have the time to think further on the matter as she stopped at the designated spot.. A camera crew already set up, with Bischoff not too far away to monitor the situation. And so began the storyline…their shaky alliance over the next two months. Starting with her being ungrateful and basically brushing him off without a care in the world.. Not far from the truth when Cena thought about it, the dark haired wrestler really not looking forward to two months and longer of working with the temperamental Diva.


	3. Chapter 3

**Abandon Your Defenses**

**Disclaimer: **If I did own it (which honestly, I wouldn't want to).. Well, there would be many changes made.

**Main Characters: **Lita, Trish, Victoria, John Cena, RVD, Kane, Chris Jericho.. With others to appear soon enough..

**Rating: **PG-13 to start.. May change, I'm not sure yet.

**Spoilers and Summary: **See prologue

**New Notes: **nothing new to add yet.. Thank you all for the reviews!

**-x-x-x-**

Following the oh so eventful segment for the Heat tapings, Lita once again found herself in her locker room. And the segment had gone just as she had expected.. She hadn't been acting much different than she already was and John.. Well, John never had the chance to look over the script. Save for one moment where the two looked about ready to fight, the taping went pretty smoothly.. The two superstars leaving the area as soon as Bischoff yelled 'cut'. but, it wouldn't be the only time they had to work together that night.. Oh no, it was only the beginning as they still had the main event to get to. And with that on her mind, the Diva returned to her locker room…her mood somewhat foul, though for reasons she only really knew…and a handful of others, but it was for reasons that she didn't feel like getting into with anyone at the moment. Whatever the case, the locker room was her place of sanctuary from the chaotic world of the backstage.. The Diva hoping to relax a little before she was needed again. But, when she returned, the locker room wasn't exactly empty. Sitting on the couch, looking like he pretty much owned the damn place, was none other than Randy Orton.. The third generation wrestler leafing through one of the magazines that she brought with her…or, upon closer inspection, one of the magazines that Trish had left in her bag when they had gone shopping earlier. Whatever the case, the blue eyed wrestler was lounging on the couch, the magazine laying on his lap while an open bag of chips was next to him.. And a bottle of water on the arm of the couch, Lita shaking her head when she noticed it was the same bottled water that she had been drinking from earlier.

Hands on her hips, the redhead approached the couch. "Do I even want to know why you're in my locker room, eating my chips and drinking my water?"

Randy shrugged, his attention mostly on the magazine. "I needed a place to crash for the night and I don't have a locker room.. And before you ask, yes, I did check other locker rooms to see if there was an empty one but.. This one was the only one with food."

"Freeloader," the Diva muttered under her breath, snatching the bag of chips away from his reaching grasp. "And you're telling me you have no other friends to go leech off of?"

Randy winked, his trademark cocky smirk soon appearing. "I do but, none of them are as beautiful as… ow!" He rubbed at the spot on his arm that she had just hit, "jeeze, you're so violent."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Orton." Lita moved his legs just enough for her to sit down, "I thought you were going to Smackdown because of the draft.. So why are you still here?"

He glanced up from the magazine, "well…apparently I'm needed here. Something about the upcoming inter-gender division. I'm supposed to meet my partner for this next week--"

"I already feel sorry for her.."

Randy arched an eyebrow, "and I feel just as sorry for your partner…if not worse." He held up a hand when Lita opened her mouth to argue, "Cena isn't that bad of a guy, Red. Just give him a chance."

The Diva rolled her eyes, "Randy.. I don't feel like explaining anything to you right now and it's not like you don't know what's going on and--"

"But he doesn't," the young wrestler pointed out quickly, "which he doesn't Li and from what I've heard from John? You're already in your super psycho bitch mode."

"I can't help that," she protested weakly, frowning when Randy shot her a pointed look. "Okay, so maybe I can be a little bit nicer to him…eventually, anyway."

Randy swung his legs down fully, one arm dropping over her shoulders. "Li.. Just trust me, he's not that bad to be around. Sure, he has a big mouth, not so clean mind--"

"So he's like you?" She suggested with a smirk, rolling her eyes when Orton pouted. "Give it up, Randall."

Randy just shook his head, "are you listening to me at all here? I know things have been rough for you, but.. If you really need to bitch at someone? Take it on me."

The redhead sighed softly, leaning into him after a moment. "I already do that, too much it seems. But.. I get what you're saying and I will try to be a little bit nicer."

"It won't be too bad, Li--"

"We haven't even been working together for a day Randy, don't say that yet.. And I don't even know the guy--"

"Well, look at it this way.. They could have put you with Hunter."

Lita shuddered, making a face before putting some distance between them. "I can't believe you just said that."

Randy rolled his eyes, snatching the bag of chips back. "You just said you don't know him, it's only been a day so who's to say it can't get better, right? And if you can't trust him.. Trust me."

"I'll do my best," she promised half heartedly, taking the bag of chips and her bottled water back. "I just don't understand why I can't keep going on my own, you know? I've been okay like that and if it isn't broke.. Don't fix it."

He set the magazine aside, watching her carefully before he spoke: "Are you so sure about that, Li? Yeah I know, you can handle your own in the ring but.. I meant--"

"I know what you mean Randy," she cut him off quietly, "and I'll have an answer to that later.. I don't know how much later, but later."

Randy frowned, moving from the couch to crouch in front of her. "Red, look.. I know this past year hasn't been the easiest for you, but.. If there's anything you need, you know I'm there for you, right?"

Lita nodded, allowing him to pull her close for a hug. "Thanks Randy.. Even if you are a freeloader, I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

Orton pulled back a little, smirking as he looked up at her. "You love me and you know it."

Lita rolled her eyes, "you just keep telling yourself that Randall." She removed herself from the awkward embrace, sitting back fully on the couch. "But I do have to know, your cousin isn't too far from my locker room.. Why didn't you bother her?"

Randy raised an eyebrow, "because.. She'll hit me if I steal her food.. You just give me a dirty look or two."

The Diva opened her mouth to reply to that, only to shut it when a knock sounded at the door…followed by the familiar voice of Victoria informing her that she was coming in.

"Hey Leet, have you--" She cut herself off when she saw the man on the couch, "ahh.. There's my loveable, annoying and freeloading cousin."

Randy snorted, "so nice to see you too Vick."

"Whatever," the dark haired Diva replied without a care. "I'm here to tell you," she nodded to Lita, "that you're needed in Bischoff's office in five." Glancing back to her cousin, she continued: "and you.. You're also needed in Bischoff's office, but not for another half hour or so.. Something about meeting your partner."

Randy pushed up from the floor, "why am I meeting her now when the division doesn't start for another two months?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "duh.. To get your storyline started? Get with the program dummy."

The blue eyed wrestler feigned hurt, "between the two of you.. You're both violent, you both call me names.."

"Yeah, yeah.. Keep talking." Victoria waved him off, gesturing for Lita to join her as the three exited the locker room.

**-x-x-x-**

While Randy wandered around the hallways for a bit, eventually heading back to Lita's locker room to finish off the bag of chips.. Lita and Victoria went down to the office to meet with Bischoff. But, the two Diva's didn't know why they were meeting with the G.M. now.. Nor did they know who else would be there. The redhead did have a suspicion though…presuming that it had to do with the upcoming storyline, but.. She just didn't know how Victoria was involved in that. Last she knew, Trish was the only other Diva currently involved. Still, the redhead figured she'd find out soon enough.. And that she really should learn to expect for anything to happen given who was running things.

Bischoff looked up as the door opened, "you two are late," he informed the diva pair.. Gesturing to the two free spots in the office. "Have a seat please, we need to discuss the next developments in the storyline."

Victoria and Lita exchanged a look, the two finally taking a look around the office.. Noting that Kane, Undertaker and Cena were also present.

"Joy," Lita muttered to herself, taking a seat in one of the chairs. "Can I just hazard a guess and say that in addition to Snitsky, Edge, Jericho and Trish.. Now we have Kane and 'Taker coming after us?"

Bischoff smiled, "yes and no.. yes, because it will happen.. No, because it won't happen just yet. Undertaker won't become actively involved in the storyline for another two weeks."

John raised an eyebrow at that, "so.. Not only am I helping her out, but I'm also defending my belt? you gotta clone of me or something?"

"No," the RAW G.M. stated bluntly. "You're the champion so it's expected that you'll defend the belt. and sure, maybe things are a little bit difficult, but you shouldn't have a problem--"

Cena snorted, "fending off five big ass guys, plus keeping her out of trouble?"

"You'll have help," Was all the boss would say to that, "we're still working on the details for all of that, but you'll have help." He shuffled a few of the papers on his desk, gaze shifting intently between the Diva pair. "Now, the two of you.. Victoria, you'll be entering into a feud with Dawn Marie, once she gets up to the roster anyway and Lita? We have you slated for a title shot…just not yet."

Lita quirked an eyebrow at that, "and will this be before or after the inter-gender division starts? I'd just like to know so I have a little time to prepare and whatnot."

The Boss smiled smugly, "trust me.. You'll have plenty of time to prepare. Just because you're still on injury right now, doesn't mean you won't be participating to an extent. Of course, you won't be in any actual matches until you're fully cleared but.. You will be doing a lot of running, screaming and well…you get the picture."

Lita opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut of by Bischoff.

"Now.. Let's get to tonight's main event, hmm? Lita you'll be walking around backstage--"

"I already know what I'm doing," the redhead replied crisply. "I already have my script for tonight, I already know that I'm running like hell from Kane when I get 'saved' by Cena. What else do I really need to know, huh?"

Bitchoff cleared his throat, "that you'll now be the special guest referee. And after the match is done? Kane will come after you, corner you on the stage and just as he's about to toss you over the edge? Cena interferes." Glancing between the gathered superstars, he continued: "are there any questions? No? Then you're dismissed."

Lita squared her shoulders, hurrying out of the office with Victoria on her heels. "Vicki, please I--"

"I know Li," the older Diva linked arms with her friend, "everything's pretty shitty for you right now but.. It could be a lot worse."

The redhead smirked, "Randy said the same earlier.. And I know it could be but I just.. I want things to go back to the way they were before…less complicated."

Victoria gave her friend a re-assuring smile. "It'll get better Li.. I don't know when, but it will get better."

At that, Lita could only nod.. The two divas disappearing around a corner before Kane or John had a chance to say something to them.

_**Main Event**_

Even though she was really friends with the Big Red Machine, Lita still couldn't help but feel intimidated by his looming presence. Especially when she seemed to be the main target of his wrath. It didn't help matters any with Trish at ringside, the blond diva taking every opportunity to distract or interfere. And really, Lita knew that Trish was only playing her part, but did she really have to hold her foot like that? It only made her that much more of a target in the ring. Still, she knew that neither Trish or Kane would harm her on purpose but…Edge, well.. He was a different story. But, thinking about that now would just lead to her becoming more distracted than she already was.. Lita forcing herself to concentrate on the match…especially since Snitsky and Chris would be hitting the ring at any moment. And everything was going as planned.. Trish using a steel chair on Kane, while Edge was down on the outside.. Kane stalking her up to the ramp only to run into a running attack from Gene and Chris. It wasn't until the match was over.. Edge picking up the victory thanks to the planned beatings from Chris and Gene.. That Lita really began to worry.

Edge, Trish, Chris and Gene had left the area already; leaving Lita alone in the ring with a very pissed off Kane. That, of course, was the point where she was supposed to make a run for it up the ramp. The redhead doing just that, with Kane in hot pursuit. The problem she had was when he caught up to her, another last minute change to the script that Lita hadn't read catching her completely off guard. The redhead found herself stopped in her tracks as Kane had a fistful of her hair, the man telling her what he was going to do before he actually did it.. And while that brought some comfort to her, knowing that he wouldn't go through with what was supposed to be done…it still scared her. If Cena didn't get out there in time, Lita was going to be tossed off the stage and into the tables below.. And with her knee still not at full strength, that was a move that she really wasn't willing to take. It also meant, and this perhaps bothered her more than she cared to admit, that she would have to rely on someone she didn't know.. Both for purposes of the storyline and for personal reasons.. Knowing that they couldn't take out this last spot without suffering some sort of consequence for it later.

With one hand near the large hand holding her hair, Lita tried to struggle…attempting to break free in vain as she and Kane neared the designated 'drop spot'… the Diva's feet dangling near over the edge of the ramp before she was dropped to the unforgiving steel below.. Landing sharply on her butt. And she had just released her sigh of relief when she was scooped up rather hurriedly, John Cena dropping the chair he had used to momentarily take out Kane in favor of toting the Diva to the back. And as far as the redhead knew, that was supposed to be it.. RAW going off the air with a shot of Kane sitting up on the ramp, glaring hatefully at the images of herself and Cena in the hallways.

Lita had just been set down, the redhead still shaken from recent happenings.. "Thanks."

John shrugged it off, "it was called for, I had to do it."

The Diva smiled dryly, "well forgive me for trying to show just a little bit of gratitude here." She huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "I'll see you around, Cena."

He reached out to grab her elbow, "now wait a minute. Earlier you was being a bitch, nearly taking my damn head off and now, you're being nice. How in the hell am I supposed to take that?"

Lita took a step back, yanking her arm free from the loose grip. "I don't need to explain myself to you, alright? Just take it for what it's worth."

"What is your problem, huh? Or is it just me?"

The redhead bristled, her shoulders squaring as she turned her back to him. "I don't need to explain myself to you…and you don't need to know everything. Just leave me alone about it."

John smiled wryly, "all I'm tryin' to do.. Is figure out what in the hell is going on. I'd like to have this part be just a little bit easier, considering that I'm bein' pulled in every single fucking direction the Boss can think of."

Lita shook her head, still not turning to face him. "I need to go." And she left the area before he could say another word, leaving him in the hallway alone until Randy approached.

"Look man, I know she's--"

"Bro, I don' wanna talk about her, don't wanna talk 'bout nothing that's happened." John rolled his shoulders, "if she wants to put up a front, that's alright by me.. So long as she don't get all bitchy with me, we'll be just fine."

Randy shook his head as John walked off, debating on which direction to go in next.. Wanting to see if Lita was alright, but also wanting to explain a bit to Cena…but if he did that, there was a good chance that the redhead would get pissed off at him.. The third generation wrestler sighing a bit before he just went back to Victoria's locker room. He knew that Lita wasn't a bad person, he also knew that Lita didn't always act like this… so moody and defensive but.. He also knew that trying to get Lita to open up, even to her close friends, was like trying to get water from a stone. Randy also knew how stubborn both John and Lita could be.. And how persistent the two of them could be when they had their minds set on something.. The self proclaimed Legend Killer hoped, however, that John would just back off from this for the time being.. Otherwise that could just push Lita further away. Maybe, if he could get those two to sit down and actually talk to each other outside of the arena…or at least get the redhead drunk so she would be more willing to talk… the young man cringed then, knowing that if he did that.. Lita would kill him and Victoria would help her find a way to bring him back to life so they could kill him again.. But, there had to be someway to get her to talk so Cena could understand. Maybe then, things wouldn't be so complicated.. Or maybe things would just get more complicated. Whatever the case, Randy figured that there had to be some way to ease the tension…if not, then the next two months could just get worse.


End file.
